Of Love and Enemies
by disneybrony
Summary: Honey Lemon and Tadashi Hamada are spies; enemy spies that is. When they are sent to kill each other they don't. Could it be they don't want to hurt another human being? Or could it be something else?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Hi everyone I just got my very first computer! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry but here it is now! I will try to write longer chapters, I will really. In this story there will be lots of violence and kissing and cursing, you've been warned. Anyway on with the show,**

"Agent Lemon do you hear me?" A voice said into the 21 year olds earpiece.

"I hear you loud and clear." Honey Lemon said. She was one a oiltanking boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was 1:23 A.M., but Honey had a job to do. Take out an enemy spy and collect information about Professor X. **(AU: Anyone get the Professor X reference? You will if you saw Cars 2) **

"Agent Hamada do you read me?" A voice in the 21 year olds earpiece said.

"Loud and clear Williams." Tadashi Hamada answered. He was on an oiltanking boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean at 1:25 in the morning. His mission, take down an enemy spy and deliver a message to Professor X. He had already talked to Professor X. He pulled out a picture of the person his was supposed to kill.

A girl, blonde hair, green eyes, black glasses. _Damn! Why are all female spies incredibly sexy?! _He thought to himself as he pulled out his gun ready to shoot this extremely hot spy.

Honey pulled out her gun ready to shoot her target. She pulled out the photo of her target. Brown eyes, black hair, Asian-American and by the looks of it gets all the ladies. **(AU: Did I say Asian-American right? I don't mean to offend anyone.)**

She crept along the walls looking for her target. Suddenly a bullet struck her in the shoulder. She let out a scream. She quickly turned around and shot her target.

"God Damnit!" She heard someone yell. She had hit him.

Blood gushed from the wound on Tadashi's arm, luckily not his shooting arm. Tadashi aimed his gun at the shooter.

Honey aimed her gun at the shooter. They both walked a little bit closer. Their eyes met and suddenly the world seemed to stop. Well it stopped for Tadashi at least. He had seen many pretty spies over the one year he had been a spy, but this one was different.

He didn't seem to notice when Honey pulled the trigger. She hit him in the shoulder.

"Was that pay back?" Tadashi asked.

Honey shrugged her shoulders, well _shoulder. _"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't really, I was just curious!" He shouted shooting Honey in her arm. Luckily not her shooting arm.

The shooting must have alerted the guards, as they came running down the hallway where Tadashi and Honey were.

One of the guards came running at Honey. Even with a wounded shoulder and arm Honey was still a badass. She flipped the gun out of the man's hand with her foot. Reliving she was outnumbered, she quickly turned around and jumped off the side of the ship.

She wasn't first in her class for swimming for nothing. She dove under water as the guards shot at her.

"We might as well stop shooting at that bitch." one guard said to his buddies and walked away from the railing.

Honey rose out of the water and flipped up her watch to make a call.

"GoGo I'm in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I got shot and I'm bleeding pretty badly."

"Already on my way I'll be there in a minute." GoGo Tomago said, Honey's best friend since they got arrived at spy school.

Tadashi watched Honey talking to someone. He could have easily killed her right now; hell he could have killed her when they were fighting. She could have easily killed him during the fight. But she didn't. Maybe she didn't have the will to kill a human being, maybe he didn't have the will to kill a human being.

A few minutes later a submarine popped up out of the water. Honey climbed in but not before taking a quick look at the boat. Honey Lemon made eye contact with Tadashi Hamada. He winked at her she winked back and then gave him the middle finger and climbed into the submarine.

The two may have thought the winking and not killing the other didn't mean anything, but they were wrong. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Writing this while listening to Markiplier play Octodad. It's so funny listening to Mark rage while I'm typing this. The more you review, fav, and follow, the more often I will update. Also if you haven't already check out my other story 'Of Robots and Brothers'. By the way who said this "I'm king of the squirrels!"? Anyway on with the show,**

"Honey are you gonna live?" GoGo asks Honey sarcastically. They were in the first aid section of the spy school.

"No, I'm gonna die." Honey said walking out the doors of the first aid section.

"Soooooo you gonna tell me what happened?" GoGo asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"I know something happened on that mission. Something you're not telling me." GoGo replied.

"N-Nothing happened GoGo. The target just got away, that's all." Honey replied nervously.

"Sure." GoGo said.

"I'm telling the truth." Honey said, twirling her blonde hair with her finger.

"I believe you." GoGo replied, rolling her eyes.

"GoGo! I-I oh come here." Honey said pulling GoGo into their dorm room they shared. The room seemed to be two different rooms. Honey's bed had cute stuffed animals all over it, including: a llama named Steve, two my little ponies named Pinkie Pie and Derpy, and Steamboat Willie **(AU: hardcore Disney fans will get the Steamboat Willie)**. While GoGo's side looked quite normal, well she did have a my little pony Honey gave her named Rainbow Dash that GoGo said she didn't care for, but Honey knows GoGo sleeps with it, but that's beside the point.

"The t-target didn't kill me!" Honey shouted.

"No shit Sherlock." GoGo said, laughing a little.

"But why didn't he kill me GoGo, why?!" Honey said, starting to yank on her hair. "Maybe he likes me?" Honey said not giving time for her to answer.

"Or he wanted to bang you." GoGo replied smirking. Honey shot her a glare.

"You seem stressed, how 'bout we go get some tattoos?" GoGo asked.

"What?" Honey asked.

"Come on! You promised me when we got to this school you would get a tattoo with me!" GoGo argued. Honey sighed.

"Fine. As long as I pick it out." Honey replied.

"We're not getting matching tattoos jackass." GoGo replied rolling her eyes.

"Shut the fudge up GoGo." Honey said opening the door and stepping out of their room and into the dormitory.

"I think you meant 'fuck' not 'fudge'."GoGo replied.

"Fine, shut the fuck up GoGo."

_Four hours later…_

Honey stared at the tattoo on her wrist, it said _'I'm not giving up on you._" while GoGo's said_ ' Woman up" _on her collarbone.

"So did you like it?" GoGo asked.

"What? Getting a needle stabbed into me 200 times? Yeah I _loved _it." Honey retorted. The two walked back into their dorm room; as they opened the door, the secretary of the school, Ms. Amber Ritter, and two armed guards were waiting for the girls.

"Hello Agent Lemon and Agent Tomago." Ms. Ritter said her cold green eyes staring at both girls. "Did you two have fun at the tattoo parlor?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was great, and painful, but not as painful as those bullets!" Honey said, smiling nervously.

"What the hell are you people doing in our room?" GoGo asked popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

"GoGo!" the blonde hissed at my best friend.

"No Lemon you both have the right to know why I'm here." Ms Ritter said. "I'm here because on your latest mission Lemon, you met Agent Hamada. He didn't kill you correct?" Ms. Ritter said.

"What the hell do you think?! Honey's right here! Of course he didn't kill her!" GoGo shouted.

"Tomago this doesn't concern you." Ms. Ritter said sternly.

"Honey's my best friend! Of course this concerns me!" The Korean woman shouted back. Ms. Ritter sighed. There was no way GoGo would leave the room and she wouldn't shut up, but that was another thing entirely.

"We believe Agent Hamada is fond of you and if he indeed does like you and that's why he didn't kill you." Ms. Ritter said as Honey blushed. "So we want you to become his girlfriend."

"Wait, what?!" Honey exclaimed.

"You didn't let me finish. We want you to get close with him and found out the secrets of who he works for."

"You mean Professor X?" Honey asked.

"We believe that Professor X works for someone we don't know." Ms. Ritter said. "And you're going to find out who he is working for."

**Gasp! That was a very long chapter! Honey is going to **_**pretend**_** to be Tadashi's girlfriend. Please review, fav, follow, or just keep reading! Remember to read the question at the top of the page and answer if you know.**

**From your crazy writer,**

**Disneybrony**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! It's your favorite or least favorite writer! I just set up my desk so yay. Listening to so awesome songs. Anyway… on with the show,**

_One week since the last chapter…_

Honey stood outside The Lucky Cat Cafe in San Fransokyo. Tadashi apparently lived here which was quite odd, but she had lived in a foster homes all her life, so who was she to judge.

She was wearing a light yellow dress, white leggings, and a yellow fuzzy sweater. Her black glasses she wore for missions were replaced with her usual pink glasses. Honey took a deep breath and walked into the cafe. Immediately Honey was overwhelmed with smell of donuts and coffee.

She walked up to the counter were a middle aged woman stood.

"Um, hi does Tadashi Hamada live here?" Honey asked the woman.

"Yes he's my nephew, why?" The woman, Cass, according to her nametag replied.

"We go to college together and I wanted to thank him for giving me some _pointers_ for my next _assignment_." Honey could tell Cass knew that the assignment wasn't a class project.

"He's upstairs I'll get him." As Cass went upstairs to get Tadashi, Honey stood nervously wondering how Tadashi would react.

Tadashi Hamada came down the stairs and as soon as he saw Honey his grin turned into a frown.

"Hi Tadashi." Honey said timidly.

"Hi." He said coldly.

"Hey Tadashi!" A voice said coming down the stairs. The boy looked like a skinny, shorter version of Tadashi. "Aunt Cass said that a girl came to see you. I wanna make sure the girl's ok." The boy said.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Honey asked the boy, probably Tadashi's little brother.

"Because girls never come to visit my brother, especially pretty girls like you." the boy said, causing Honey to blush.

"Hiro just go upstairs." Tadashi said, clearly annoyed.

"Why don't you come to the garage so we can talk." Tadashi said. Honey followed Tadashi out of the cafe and down to the garage.

"I'm Honey Lemon by the way."

"Tadashi Hamada but someone probably _told you_ that." When they got to the garage, Tadashi pushed Honey against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Tadashi demanded.

"I'm here to thank you for not killing me!" Honey shouted back. Tadashi let go of Honey and murmured an apology. "I know you may not have wanted me here, but I need to ask you something." Honey said nervously.

"What?" Tadashi said heading over to a table with what looked like robot parts on it.

"Will you go out with me?" Honey asked. Tadashi put down the robot piece and walked over to Honey and did something very surprising.

He kissed her on the lips. The kiss seemed to stop time for both of them. They stood there kissing for who knows how long (probably a minute).

When the two finally let go, Honey and Tadashi blushed. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" Honey asked. Tadashi nodded. "Where do you wanna go for our first date?" Honey asked.

"How about we go to the cafe?" Tadashi asked. "Maybe night at 6:30?"

"Sorry I have business to attend to; how about tomorrow? Same time same place." Honey suggested.

"See you then, Honey."

"Bye Tadashi."

Honey walked to the spy school humming a little tune. She walked down the an alleyway with a manhole in the middle of it. The school was underground so only the students knew where it was. Honey looked around the alley and lifted the manhole and climbed down the hole pushing the cover back into it's correct place. She hit the bottom with a thump.

Unlike most sewers that are filled with rats and God knows what, this was filled with a few students and lanterns lighting the way to the dorms. Honey pushed the heavy wooden doors open to the dorms. The place was like an underground city. The ground had grass and a stone pathway to the dorms. A small pond was to Honey's left filled with koi fish. To her left and right were dorms rooms. She walked over to her dorm and opened the door and was greeted with Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants screaming " We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else!" on the T.V.

GoGo turned off her and Honey's favorite show and turned to face Honey. "So how'd it go?" GoGo asked taking a sip of water.

"We kissed!" Honey exclaimed, causing GoGo to spit out her water.

"You what?!"

"We kissed!" Honey said again, jumping up and down.

"Tell me everything!" GoGo said.

**That's it for this chapter! Yes even in the future Spongebob is their. Anyway I'm go see Into The Woods in a like an hour, so maybe it'll give me ideas for a new fanfiction! Anyway see you later!**

**DisneyBrony**

**P.S. this is my longest chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm getting purple streaks like GoGo on Saturday! That's it.**

_A few weeks later…_

Honey loved Tadashi. She wished that this wasn't a trap, but sadly it was. She was starting to think about backing out of the plan, but if she did she would be in big trouble.

GoGo and Honey were sitting in their dorm room watching T.V., when their was a knock at the door. Honey got up to answer it. "Ms. Ritter! What a nice surprise." Honey said letting Ms. Ritter in.

"Is it really Miss Lemon, is it?" Ms. Ritter.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about, Ms. Ritter." Honey Lemon said. GoGo turned of the T.V. and stood up, ready to stand up for her friend if needed.

"You and Mr. Hamada are very close," Ms. Ritter said, "Maybe a little _too_ close?"

"It's a-all for show Ms. R-Ritter, I promise!" Honey said nervously.

"Of course it is Miss Lemon, and if you aren't lying then you wouldn't mind if you helped us with something else, would you?" Ms. Ritter said smiling a very creepy smile.

"W-What do you have in mind?" Honey asked dreading the answer.

"We need you to kidnap Hiro Hamada." Ms. Ritter said.

"B-But he's just a kid! I don't wanna kidnap a kid!" Honey exclaimed.

"Miss Lemon I don't think you have a choice." Ms. Ritter said sternly.

"Everyone has a choice! You can't have us do all your dirty work!" GoGo shouted.

"You all signed up for this three years ago, Miss Tomago." Ms. Ritter said, clearly getting annoyed.

"We never signed up for this you fucking bitch!" The Korean shouted.

"I agree with GoGo, we never signed up for this." Honey said, holding on to the Korean's arm.

"Well Tomago, if you care so much about this mission then you will help Lemon kidnap Hiro." Ms. Ritter said, grabbing the handle on the door. "You leave tonight at 11:00. And if you two don't follow through say goodbye to this school and your lives."

**I know very short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! I wanted to leave you at a cliffhanger. Anyway, fav, follow, and comment! **

**Your evil writer,**

**DisneyBrony**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Happy New Year! I'm going to go see Big Hero 6 tomorrow as a new year thingy, I guess. I've convinced my friend to come so this should be interesting. Also I'm getting my hair dyed Friday instead because it might snow and ice on Saturday so yeah… I know my life is boring. Anyway check out my profile if you get a chance. By the way YellowSpeedyNinja why are you happy about GoGo kidnaping Hiro? Don't answer that, I know the answer. But there will be a little HiroGo in this with the show,**

11:00 came way too fast for Honey Lemon's liking. She didn't want to hurt a kid or hurt Tadashi. "Honey its 10:30, you need to get suited up." GoGo said, hating the idea of kidnapping a kid just a much as Honey. GoGo was wearing a black skin tight suit with black combat boots. She held up a matching suit and boots.

"GoGo are you really going through with this?"

"We don't have a choice. If you want I can do the kidnapping."

"No GoGo, I got you into this mess, I'm doing the kidnapping." The blonde said grabbing the suit and boots.

"So who's this Hiro kid?" GoGo asked, as Honey started taking off her clothes.

"He's Tadashi's little brother and a genius. He's also into bot fights-. GoGo stop staring!" Honey yelled, turning a bright shade of red when GoGo started laughing at Honey's outburst.

"I wasn't staring." She laughed.

"Yes you were you were looking at my boobs!"

"Fine, but to be fair your boobs are huge! I mean look at them in the skin tight suit!" GoGo started cracking up.

"You are a child, GoGo."

"Oh, I'm the child? Really? You sleep with ponies!"

"That's not kiddish at all! Have you ever met a brony?"

"A what?"

"A brony, an adult male fan of the show _My Little Pony._" Honey said lacing up her boots.

"That is very creepy." GoGo stated. Honey sighed grabbing a bag and rope.

"Lets just leave, its already 10:50." Honey said saying.

The two walked to the sewer, went up the ladder and into the alley. GoGo had a car so they would be taking that to Tadashi's house. GoGo got into the drivers seat and Honey got shotgun.

Go turned on the radio. "It's a Fall Out Boy song, I know you love them and so do I." GoGo said trying to make Honey happy or at least a smile.

_I don't know where you're going, but do you have room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home._

"His parents are dead." Honey said out of know where.

"Hiro and Tadashi's?" GoGo asked. Honey nodded.

_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead._

_This is the road to the ruin and we're starting at the end._

_Say yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever_

_Scream it from the top of your_

_lungs, lungs, lungs_

_Say yeah_

_Let's be alone together_

_We could stay young forever_

_We'll stay young, young, young,_

_young, young_

"Honey!" GoGo shouted.

"What?! Oh sorry." The blonde apologized, clearly in her own world.

"Where do I turn?"

"Left on 32 Street and then right on Cherry Tree Lane."

_You cut me off, I lost my track_

_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_

_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_

"True that." Honey murmured.

"Three more blocks." GoGo said.

_My heart is like a stallion_

_They love it more when it's broken_

_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_

_Do you wanna, yeah_

_I'm outside the door, invite me in_

_So we can go back and play pretend_

_I'm on deck, yeah, I'm up next_

_Tonight I'm high as a private jet_

"Honey we're here." GoGo said shaking the girl out of her day dream. GoGo packed a few houses down and the girls got out.

"Got the rope and bag?" The Korean asked. Honey nodded. The two walked up to the cafe.

"There's a window in Tadashi and Hiro's room that we could fit in." Honey said.

"Great, help me up." GoGo said. Honey grabbed GoGo and somehow got her on her shoulders.

"God, you are tall. Who do you think you got it from?" GoGo asked.

"I don't know, I don't like to think about it." Honey replied. All her life she wondered who her parents were. Did they die or did they give her up because they didn't like her? But she had enough pain at the moment. The two made it the window, luckily it was unlocked. The two climbed in not making a sound.

"Who he's kind of cute." GoGo said staring at a sleeping Hiro.

"GoGo your 21 he's 14."

"He's still cute." GoGo said. Honey sighed and accidently stepped on a robot piace, causing her to fall with a loud thunk.

"What the…" Hiro said waking up.

_Shit, just shit._

Thinking quickly, GoGo knocked him out. The thunk also woke Tadashi up to. The girls quickly stuffed Hiro in the bag.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked getting up. GoGo grabbed Hiro and climbed out the window. "Honey?! What the hell are you doing." Tadashi yelled.

"Please forgive me Tadashi." Honey cried, tears forming in her eyes, climbing out the window.

Tadashi climbed after her. But Honey held a gun to his head. "P-Please forgive me-me Tadashi Hamada! I lo-love you more than you'll ever know. I'll makes-sure nothing ever happens to him, I promise!" Honey shouted, tears now pouring down her face and jumped down landing on her feet.

Tadashi stood there in pure shock.

Honey ran to the car, crying. She jumped in as GoGo started the car.

"I'm going to hell." Honey said, crying harder.

"Don't worry I'll be there to." GoGo stated, as they drove off.

**Done finally! I hope the HiroGo shippers are happy. Also the song was Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. My hand is falling asleep which is weird since I'm typing. I'm writing this while listening to the Save Rock and Roll album by guess who? Also my longest chapter so yay! Also what's your favorite Fall Out Boy song? Also you never answered my question who said this "I'm king of the squirrels!"?**

**By your Fall Out Boy fangirl,**

**DisneyBrony**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pip, pip, cheerio and soccer is football! There go all my british readers… Anyway my friend LOVED Big Hero 6! She loved "drunk" Baymax and the blalala (the fist bump). She fell out of seat after the end credits, when Stan Lee said the underwear thing with Fred. I look like GoGo! Not the haircut the highlights! Also, did you all notice when I talked about Honey's past in chapters 3 and 5 so you might want to reread those. Anyway on with the show,**

_Honey opened her eyes to see she was in a small room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" _

"_Honey?" said a voice. Tadashi! _

"_Tadashi thank goodness you're here!"_

"_You killed my brother." _

"_What?! I never killed him!"_

"_You took him away from me!" Tadashi yelled, grabbing Honey by the neck and pushing her against the wall._

"_Tadashi let me go!"_

"_You killed my baby brother! I hate you!"_

Honey Lemon woke up gasping for breath. _"I hate you!"_ still rang through her mind. It had been two days since Honey and GoGo kidnapped Hiro. Two nights of nightmares. She clutched Pinkie Pie, trying to get the nightmare out of her head.

"Honey? You ok?" asked a very sleepy GoGo Tomago.

"No are you?"

"Well I would be if my best friend wasn't having horrible nightmares. What did Tadashi do to you this time?"

"_Dream Tadashi_, not the real one."

"Fine what did _dream Tadashi_ do to you this time?"

"He choked me."

"What a lovely way to go."

"Shut up."

"Never."

"He also yelled that I killed Hiro."

"Well you didn't."

"Or did I GoGo!

"What?"

"What if they're going to kill Hiro?! I-I don't want to be responsible for Hiro's death!

"Calm down. Deep breaths. Now why don't we watch something you like."

"My Little Pony?"

"Sure! Rainbow Dash is pretty cool and I like Trixie's hat. I have some cookies my grandma made me. Want some?" GoGo's grandma made the _best_ cookies.

"Of course!"

"Alright you pick the episode or season or whatever you want."

Honey looked through the episodes on Netflix. **(AU: Did I spell that right? I don't have Netflix and I'm to lazy to Google it.)** She picked out her favorite episode _Twilight's Kingdom part 1 and 2._ The sat watching the episode.

"Shhh! This is one of my favorite songs!" Honey exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking…"

"SHHHH!"

[Twilight Sparkle]

It isn't that I'm ungrateful, for all the things I've learned…

_Two episodes later…_

"Holy shit! Twilight blew Terik up like BOOM!"

"She didn't blow up Terik she just, well, defeated him. But there was a very big explosion."

"This is a kids show?! It's a amazing!"

"Not just for little girls huh."

"The grown men thing is still creepy." Just as Honey was about to defend the bronies a knock at the door stopped her. Honey opened the door.

"Ms. Ritter! You're looking well. What can we help you with?"

"Not we, you." GoGo said standing up and giving Ms. Ritter a mean glare.

"Fine what can _I _help you with?"

"Save it Lemons. We need you and Tomago-" "Go fuck yourself." GoGo said. "Sorry, I mean miss-go-fuck-yourself." Ms. Ritter finished.

"That's my name don't wear it out." GoGo said with a smile, popping her gum.

"We need you two to go kidnap Tadashi as well."

"Whoa! Back the fuck up! We aren't going to have any part of this!" Honey shouted.

"Yeah! I already kidnapped one hot brother, I don't want to kidnap the other one to!" GoGo shouted, not really helping the situation as a whole.

"We would rather die then help you!" Honey shouted. GoGo nodded.

"I thought you might say that." Ms. Ritter said. "Get 'em."

Two armed guards appeared and knocked out Honey and GoGo. "Go get Tadashi. Now." Ms. Ritter said into her earpiece.

The armed guards carried Honey and GoGo away.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Anyway I'm writing a new story about the My Little Ponies so if you like that check it out. And even if you don't like My little pony I need the readers or at least the reviewers help! Also who said this? "I'M KING OF THE SQUIRRELS!" **

**Your faithful Markiplier fangirl,**

**Disney Brony**


	7. Chapter 7

**I deleted the update because, well I didn't have enough reviews of my new story. ):**

**Anyway this story is almost over!**

Honey woke up in a very dark room. She realized that she had blood on her clothes. She heard someone breathing next to her.

"H-Hello?" Honey asked in a very raspy voice.

"Honey?" asked GoGo sounding tired and weak. GoGo_ never _sounded weak.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I think. Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you mean, Tadashi escaped?!" Asked a very pissed off Ms. Ritter.

"We mean Tadashi escaped." said a goon, a very stupid goon.

"One job! You had one job!" Ritter yelled, sinking into her chair.

"Also Hiro escaped to!" said another goon, another very stupid goon.

"GO GET THEM!" Ritter screamed.

"Yes, your ugliness." said the first stupid goon.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Nothing! He said nothing." said the second goon. The two stupid goons left leaving a _very_ mad Ms. Ritter alone.

"Well time to visit my _daughter_." Ms. Ritter said leaving the room.

**AN: DAUGHTER?! I bet you're all yelling. Yep daughter (:**

"_Daughter?"_ Whispered Tadashi lurking in the shadows of the hallway, with his baby brother, Tadashi's words not mine.

"Tadashi I'm not a baby!" whispered the 14 year old.

"What? I didn't call you a baby."

"The narrator said that I'm your baby brother!"

"Narrator? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nevermind." Said little baby Hiro, who's so cute and little. "Narrator shut up!"

"Never."

"Hiro stop talking to yourself! Let's get out of here." Tadashi said.

"What about Honey and GoGo?"

"What about them?"

"We need to save them!"

"What?! They kidnapped you and Honey betrayed me!"

"Tadashi, when you were with Honey you two had chemistry! She wasn't faking it, I could tell. I'm surprised you couldn't see it. And besides that GoGo girl seemed into me."

"Hiro I don't know…"

"Come on Tadashi we have to save them!" Hiro said pulling out his puppy dog eyes. "Please Tadashi! For your baby bro." Hiro said admitting he was a baby.

"Narrator I said SHUT UP!"

"Pushy, pushy.

"Fine I'll do it." Tadashi said defeated by his baby brothers cuteness.

**AU: I know short chapter. What do you think about Ms. Ritter being Honey's mom. Did you enjoy the narrator bit with Hiro? 'Cause I did! Anyway I've posted my first a youtube videos so you should check them out! My name is Disney Brony on youtube and deviantart that's my name to! Also I want to put art on my deviantart account so can someone please give me a good free drawing website? Anyway tomorrow I'm going back to school. The horror. I'm actually scared to go to school because of my math teacher. She makes me cry at least once a week. Keep in mind I'm a good kid! I always do my homework, I keep quiet in class, and try to be as polite as possibly. She yells everything and she has a smokers voice. All my other teachers love me! Go ask them. My math teacher Mrs. Schulte is evil, very evil. If any of you have a teacher named this please tell me.**

**Your math hating writer,**

**DisneyBrony**


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school, homework and reading **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, **_**best book EVER, well one of my favorite books anyway. And yes I'm 13 and I'm just starting Harry Potter right now. Deal with it. Also if you read my last AU (at the bottom of the last page) you listened or read me bitch about my math teacher, well guess what? She's dead! No she's not dead, but because of my disorders, Aspergers (you say it like this, ass burgers) and sensory processing disorder. Aspergers means my brain is wired differently than 'normal' kids. And sensory processing disorder means I'm more sensitive to things. Examples: Sound, light, taste, etc. I got to move math teachers! My new one Mrs. Phillips is very quiet, helps me (and others) if they don't understand something and is all round nice. Also I took a quiz to find out which house I belong to and it's Slytherin! Maybe because I leave my readers hanging and don't update. Or because on the quiz I said I would punch someone in the face. And anyone got any more story ideas? I'd love to hear them! Also if anyone wants to draw artwork please let me know! And if you have already please let me know! Anyway on with the show… **

Ms. Ritter walked down the hallway to Honey and GoGo's cell.

"Hello girls." Ms. Ritter said, waking up a very sleepy GoGo and Honey.

"What do you what?" asked GoGo rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here to see my daughter Tomago."

"Daughter? Who's your daughter?" Honey asked cracking her back.

"You are." That stopped GoGo mid-yawn.

That woke both girls up immediately. "You're what?!" Honey exclaimed.

"You. Are. My._ Daughter."_

"B-But you abandoned me! Why?!" Honey asked tears threatening to fall. Ms. Ritter shrugged her shoulders.

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ABANDONED MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR DAUGHTER?! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" GoGo shouted.

"If you must know I didn't want a child, so I gave you up." Ritter said, picking at her fingernails.

"What about my dad?" Honey asked, tears now falling down her face.

"Your father was nothing more than a pawn in the game I was playing. He was incharge of this school and I wanted control of it. So I married him."

"You didn't even like him a little bit?" GoGo said, clearly recovered from her outburst.

"Nope. He was too soft. He only wanted to kidnap or kill someone only when necessary."

"What happened to him?" Honey whispered.

"Oh! I killed him." Ms. Ritter said like killing someone was an everyday thing for her, and it probably was. "I put you in foster care to toughen you up. I was hoping that when you came here you would hate the world and everyone in it. But sadly, that wasn't the case. You're just like your father and it's sickening. You couldn't even fake date someone right! Or for that matter kidnap someone correctly either!" Ritter said laughing.

"So I wasn't accepted to this school for my resume? You set this up?" Honey asked weakly.

"Yep! I can't believe it took you 21 years to figure this out! You are so stupid!" Ritter said, laughing.

_Meanwhile…_

"You're going to be the end of me Hiro, you know that?" Tadashi said, putting on his spy suit.

"Sure. Like I would be the end of you. I figured it would be a fire or something." Hiro said, zipping up his black hoodie.

"Fire? Why a fire?"

"Because that's what the narrator said would happened to you if you weren't a spy. You went SFIT, helped me build microbots to get me into the school. Then one of the building caught on fire at the school you ran in there to be a hero or something. And then a flaming beam fell on you and the building exploded. But the narrator says that you may not be dead. But those are just delosely fangirls or fanguys."

"Hey! I am not a delosely fangirl! And it's fanboys not fanguys!"

"Hiro quiet talking to yourself it's scaring me." Tadashi said.

"I'm not talking to my- oh nevermind!" Hiro said.

HaHa I won.

"Narrator!"


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS. IS. IT. The final chapter! I can't believe it! I will thank everyone at the end of this. **

"Alright so what's the plan?" Hiro asked, readjusting his backpack.

"Well we break in, find the girls, and get out." Tadashi said standing outside of a not-so-secret prison.

"Sounds easy enough." Hiro said walking toward the entrance.

"Whoa little bro! You can't just waltz in there like it's no big deal!"

"Why not? I already disabled the cameras and the fence." Hiro said shrugging his shoulders. Tadashi face palmed. How did he always forget how smart is baby brother was?

"Well we still need to watch out for the guards." Tadashi said. The two headed to the fence. Tadashi helped Hiro up and then got himself up.

**AN: CUE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE MUSIC!**

The two climbed over the wall with ease.

"Guard on your right!" Hiro whispered loudly. He and Tadashi quickly ducked into a bush.

"Alright so we need to get past them. So I'll create a distraction and you slip by and then I'll join you." Tadashi said from the bush.

"Or we could shoot them with this gun." Hiro said pulling out whatever gun spies use from his backpack. I don't know my guns.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Tadashi asked whispering as loudly as he could.

"Found it in your room." Hiro said. Tadashi again faced palmed.

"Alright, just give me the gun."

"Why? I can fire it myself and besides I got on for you to!" Hiro said pulling one from his backpack.

"Hiro don't argue with me, just give me the guns. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Tadashi said firmly, holding out his hand.

"I'm not a baby! I can do things by myself!" Hiro shouted back a little too loudly for Tadashi's liking.

"Give. Me. The. Guns." Tadashi said, not whispering anymore.

"N.E.V.E.R."

"Hiro! I'm your big brother give me the guns!" Tadashi shouted.

"Never you're not the boss of me!"

"Well, well, well. We were just looking for you two." Said a guard coming up behind the two bickering brothers. A few over guards came up to.

"We'll take those." Said a guard with long nose hair, taking the guns. God has he never cut his hair?!

"Boss is gonna be real happy when we show her what we got!" Said a guard with a mullet. A mullet?! Those things went out of style ages ago! The guards grabbed the Hamada bros.

"Let me go!" Hiro shouted screaming in their grip.

"Shut up!" Yelled the guard with the long nose hair, slapping Hiro in the face, knocking the 14 year old to the ground.

"Hey! Hands off my brother!" Tadashi yelled, freeing himself from the grip of the guard and punching Hiro's attacker in the face. He then managed to take out all the guards in a matter of minutes.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tadashi said. The two brothers walked toward the main building. Since they only had a few guards watching, (why they didn't have backup is beyond me) they had a fairly easy time getting in.

"So where do you think they will be?" Hiro asked.

"Hopefully the same place they were last time. And if not we're screwed." The door to the prison took both brothers working together to get it open. When they finally got it open, they were faced with a new challenge: find Honey and GoGo.

"Just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English." Hiro said, smiling at his big brother. The two searched for a good half hour, avoiding the few guards that were around.

"Hiro, I think I found something." Tadashi said, ushering his little brother toward him. "There are about eight guards in front of that one door. My guess is they're inside."

To further prove Tadashi's point, Ms. Ritter stepped out. She nodded to some guards and four of them left.

"So what's the plan?" Hiro asked.

"I tackle them, you keep an eye out."

"Ahhhhh Dashi! I wanted to beat them up!" Hiro said, with huge puppy eyes.

"Those eyes aren't going to work on me this time bro." Tadashi cracking a smile. Tadashi quickly jumped on the guards and knocked them out in a minute.

"That was awesome!" Hiro yelled.

Tadashi went over to the door. "Honey! GoGo! Are you in there?!"

"T-Tadashi?" a voice, Honey Lemon's, said. It was so quiet you had to press your ear to the door to hear it.

"Yeah it's me." Tadashi said. Hiro then cleared his throat. "Oh and Hiro's here to." Tadashi added.

"Get us out of here!" GoGo shouted from the cell.

"Just give us a minute." Tadashi called back.

"The key is on the guards dumbass!" GoGo yelled back.

"GoGo!" Honey shouted. "Be nice."

"Nice isn't in my dictionary."

"Wow. I'm surprised you even know what a dictionary is."

"Why I otta-

"Ladies! You're both pretty! Calm down." Hiro shouted.

"You're right Hiro, we can finish this argument later." Honey said.

"Got it!" Tadashi shouted, holding a key.

"Great now, GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" GoGo shouted. Tadashi quickly unlocked the door. As soon as the door flew up Honey jumped into his arms.

"Thank you." Honey whispered and then the two began to kiss.

"Come on! You two can finish this outside." GoGo said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah besides we have to escape the bomb." Hiro added.

"What bomb?" Tadashi asked, Honey clutching onto his chest.

"The bomb I planted while you were kicking the guards ass."

"Why would you do that?!" GoGo shouted.

"To kill the evil lady duh!"

"When's it going to exploded?" Honey asked nervously.

"In about… oh shit, one minute."

The four of them ran out as quickly as possible. As soon as they got outside, the bomb started to explode. It was like they were in a real spy movie.

Anyway are protagonists made it out safely. GoGo and Honey left the spy school and Tadashi left his. Tadashi and Honey dated for real this time and well, since Hiro was too young for GoGo they became best friends.

Tadashi and Honey got married a year later and had two little girls named Chiyo and Amaya. (Chiyo means eternal and Amaya means night rain). GoGo and Hiro got married when GoGo was 32 and Hiro was 26. ( if you people think that's a bad age difference then you're wrong. My mom is 49 and my dad is 66 and they love each other very much. So deal with it.) And had a boy named Dashi.

Oh! Also Ms. Ritter is dead! Just so we're clear.

THE END

**AU: Oh my God I am so sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks! I've been busy in school and couldn't think of any ideas and watched PewDiePie play Corpse Party and watched more youtube then I probably should have and kept reading fanfictions and kept playing with my Monster High and Ever After High dolls (yes I play with those don't judge me) and got sick this weekend. *takes deep breaths***

**Anyway time to thank everyone. First off I want to thank DisneyandWildKrattfangirl for her continued support of this story. She reviewed every single chapter so thank you again. Secondly, I want to thank YellowSpeedyNinja for giving me the HiroGo idea. Next up I'd like to thank Charmfeather for giving me plenty of praise. Next I'd like to thank Diamont Star, book-wolf 3, CookYllen, 411kira, PinkiePie, Romanceloverrr, Miss-San-Fransokyo, and miasky for there great reviews. Also I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. Sorry if I forgot anyone I love you all! Oh and I know this is random, but I got both Baymax plush figures! Anyway please check out my profile and my other story if you haven't "Of Robots and Brothers". Also I'd would like if you guys gave me some more story ideas or one-shots. Thanks again,**

**I love you all,**

**Disney Brony**


End file.
